


Butterfly

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-07
Updated: 2003-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel Wesley's eyes on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

She could feel Wesley's eyes on her. They way he watched her, each and every move reflected in his blue eyes. It made her feel beautiful, like one of those huge multicolored butterflies that she loved when she was little - she would try to catch them, as they fluttered around her face and she never could. But she was the butterfly now.

She flaps her wings and she flies and the whole time Wesley is watching her carefully, waiting for the right moment. Waiting for the right moment to approach her, the right way, so she won't be scared and flutter away.

Dawn knows this. She knows he's waiting, trying to find the right words, the right tone of voice, the perfect way. He watches her and she feels like she's on the Discovery channel.

All new! Dawn Summers in her natural habitat! Tonight at eight, seven central.

Dawn sighed and turned around. Wesley stood behind her, a look of surprise on his face.

"I'm not a butterfly," Dawn said softly. As a look of puzzlement came across his face, she smiled softly. "I'm more of a lightening bug."

She kisses him lightly, and walks away. And she knows he'll follow.


End file.
